The Spanish patent application P200100640 dated Mar. 16, 2001, is priority.
The Patent W9914489, priority date Sep. 18, 1997: a buoy, located near coast, it picks up wave movements being transmited said movements through levers.
The present invention, by using floating platforms, takes advantage of the kinetic energy of the sea. To pick up said kinetic energy they are provided lathes and cables, by generating circular movements that are transmitted to electric generators (essentially of direct current).
A floating platform located on the sea surface it has many movements as tides, currents, waves, winds, etc. The oscillatory movements (waves) can be transformed in circular movements by providing a fixed benchmark, by example, by means of an anchorage from the platform to the sea bottom.
An appropriate system to pick up ah s oscillatory movements is by connecting anchorage on sea bottom to a cable. This cable rolls/unrolls up a lathe with a helical recoverable spring. The axis that picks up the movement can be in the platform or on the sea bottom.
The obtained circular movements, applied on an axis, they can become electric power easily.
It is not necessary that these circular movements are always in the same sense if the appropriate electric circuits are provided. So, a circular movement applied on a direct current generator produces an alternating current, and this AC, through a rectifier, it can load an accumulator.
It is possible to change the anchorage to bottom of the water by anchorage to a weight that rests on bottom of the water, being the weight sufficiently big.
Ending, the system can be adapted to use on deep bottoms, by example on high seas, by changing anchorage to bottom of water by a hanging weight, having the cable a certain length and elasticity.